The Haunted House
by WhiteRoses13
Summary: What happens when a few of the Konoha twelve decide to scare themselves silly in a haunted house?But what happens when it goes astray?SasuSaku,NaruHina,NejiTen,ShikaIno,KibaOC.Rated just to be on the safe side.This story is a supernatural crossover. K?
1. Nariko

_**Summary: What happens when a few of the Konoha twelve decide to scare themselves silly in a haunted house**_

_**Summary: What happens when a few of the Konoha twelve decide to scare themselves silly in a haunted house? But what happens when it goes astray? Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Neji/Ten, Shika/Ino, Kiba/OC.**_

* * *

"So………. Can you go over who she is again?" Naruto said scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously.

Sasuke and said girl rolled their eyes.

"Naruto, for the last time, this is Nariko, my sister." Sasuke said in an agitated voice.

"Sister?" Naruto said looking Nariko up and down. Nariko was slightly shorter than Sasuke with long black hair that had indigo strands in it. She was slim but strong and looked the same as Sasuke, but at the same time, completely different.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how did you survive the massacre?" Naruto asked.

"I was out of town. I was sent to the Wind Countries hospital in a critical condition." Nariko said and lifted a section of her "Saw IV" t-shirt so Naruto could see her scar. It stretched from the left side of her waist, across her stomach and to her back.

"Okay, okay! I think he's seen it now cover yourself!" Sasuke nearly shouted

"Yes, mom" Nariko said in a mocking voice "So, now that I'm here, what do I have to do?"

"Uh… I think you have to go to Tsunade's office and report yourself in"

So the three of them left the forest (A/N: Did I forget to mention they were in a forest? Ah well.) they met in, and headed to the Hokage's office. When they got there, they met up with Sakura and all that was explained a few minutes ago had to be re-told. When they finally reached Tsunade's office the story had to be re-told for a third time. Tsunade ordered that Nariko stay at the Uchiha Mansion with Sasuke until she got herself settled. This all seemed fine, until, once outside, Sakura declared that this meant a sleepover with the girls. At Sasukes expense.

"This means a sleepover with the girls, at the Mansion, of course."

"Coo-" Nariko started but was interrupted by a "no" from Sasuke.

"Awww come on," she pleaded, a puppy dog look on her face.

"Oh no, don't you even think of putting on that face. It won't work _this_ time," Sasuke announced determinedly, turning away.

'Time for a new tactic. Hmm, I got it!'

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"Alright, already!"

Nariko smirked, 'Works every time.'

"Hey," Sakura said "Where's Naruto?"

The three of them looked around. Indeed, the orange clad ninja was nowhere to be seen. (A/N: wow… bad camouflage…)

A shout of "RAMEN, HERE I COME!!" was heard through-out Konoha and they all knew it was Naruto.

Nariko looked confused but shook her head and asked "So what time will we start the sleepover?"

"Uh… I don't know. How about eight?"

"Yeah, eights good. Is it good for you Sasuke? Sasuke?" Nariko waved her had in front of his face as he was in his on little world. And strangely enough, his eyes were glued to Sakura's lips while he was thinking

"Huh? What'd I miss?" he said, a faint pink tinge, on his cheeks.

"Eight o'clock good for you for the sleepover?"

"Whatever, I won't be there. I'm going out with the guys tonight."

"So, we'll have the house to ourselves?" Sakura asked excitedly

"Looks like it" Nariko said, and turned her voice over to Sasuke "and you, try not to get too pissed."

"Hey, stop acting like my mother! I'm older than you, remember!" Sasuke said in a voice that demanded authority.

"By seventeen minutes! And you never let me forget it!" Nariko huffed in an angered tone. Sakura decided to intervene before things got ugly.

"Hey, hey! Wait! Seventeen minutes? Wouldn't that make you both-"

"Twins" they said at the same time.


	2. And So It Begins

_**Summary: What happens when a few of the Konoha twelve decide to scare themselves silly in a haunted house**_

* * *

On her way home, Sakura had a few things to ponder over. She couldn't decide which was more important; the fact that Sasuke had a twin sister or the fact that Sasuke was staring at her lips. She blushed as she thought about it.

"Hello! How's my little fellow drama queen doing?" a happy voice called over to her. Sakura turned to see Ino running towards her. She smiled

"Sublime," Sakura said smiling

"So did you see that new girl who came here?"

"The one with the purple strands in her hair? Yeah, that's Nariko."

"And who's Nariko? She seemed to be pretty friendly with Sasuke."

"And there is an innocent explanation for that," Sakura said at once, realising, where Ino was headed with this. Ino raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to believe me, when I tell you this, but, she is his sister."

"Yeah, and Lee hates Gai," Ino said sarcastically.

"All right. Seeing as how you don't believe me, you don't get to go to her sleepover tonight." Sakura teased. "At the Uchiha Mansion."

This definitely quirked Ino's interest.

"Sleepover? Uchiha M-mansion?"

"Mmm-hmm" Sakura folded her arms smirking.

"Well, maybe I did judge her a little too soon. Will Hinata and Ten-Ten be coming?"

"Yeah." Sakura decided to leave the fact that Sasuke wouldn't be there, out of the conversation.

"What time!" Ino exclaimed, exited by the idea of a night spent with friends, eating sugar, watching movies, gossiping, staying up late and going wild around the Mansion.

"Eight o'clock"

"That doesn't give me much time to get ready!"

"Ino, its five thirty,"

"Yeah, well… whatever. See you at eight!"

xXx

Sakura had called Ten-Ten and Hinata hours ago, and was now at the Mansion thirty minutes early, (a request from Nariko) and was outside the double doors leading into the house. She didn't know why, but she was nervous. Taking a deep breath, she knocked three times on the door. A short, bald, kind looking man answered the door.

"You must be Miss Haruno, yes?" he asked in a high, squeaky voice. Sakura nodded mutely. "This way please." He turned and led her through the hall and up a flight of stairs. "Mr. and Ms. Uchiha are playing in the basketball court right now."

"Basketball court?! In the house?! On the First floor?!"

"I know, but if you think that's amazing you'd want to see the Deluxe Swimming Pool upstairs."

Sakura was about to comment but didn't have a chance because the man said "we're here!" and he opened the door. Sakura just stood there, mouth hanging open. The room was _gargantuan_. The ceiling reached up two stories, so you could watch games from a balcony on the second level. The court itself was the size of and Olympic sized one and the floor was made of wood. There were changing rooms and all. When Sakura caught herself and closed her mouth, she realised that the two Uchihas hadn't noticed her yet. She couldn't blame them. The match seemed pretty heated. From the look on Nariko's face, Sasuke was winning the match.

"Come on Nari," Sasuke shouted, dribbling the ball and smirking "I thought you were better than that?" he turned to take a shot but was unable to because Nariko had just jumped on his back and was trying to make him loose the ball.

"I think she prefers to play by her own rules" Sakura jumped. She had almost forgotten the little man behind her. He was smiling at her.

"Mr and Ms Uchiha" he called to them "a guest has arrived!" The two Uchihas turned to see Sakura standing there with an amused expression on her face.

"Oh, hi," Nariko said, still on Sasukes back. She took notice of the look on Sakuras face and slid off. "competitive spirit, you know." And she smiled sheepishly. Then addressed the man who led Sakura here,

"Dobby," She said (**A/N**: I couldn't help myself!!) "We told you could have the night off. Why haven't you gone home?"

"Miss, I promise I'll leave as soon as all your friends have come," Dobby smiled, turned and left.

"How about I play the winner?" Sakura said, smiling. She was just about to step into the court, when Dobby poked his head around the door.

"Excuse me Miss Uchiha, but your other guests have arrived," he announced.

"I'll get them! You two can just play while I'm gone," Nariko jumped up and ran out the door, though not before winking at her brother. This went unnoticed by Sakura.

"Okay, so will I serve or will you?... Sasuke?" Sakuras voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What? It...uh...yeah," He stuttered

'He isn't acting like himself, something's up.'

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked her voice concerned. Emerald eyes met Midnight ones. "Are you okay?" she took a few steps forward.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just…uh…" This was definitely not Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what is it? What's wrong?" Sakura took a few more steps forward so she was right in front of him. Sasuke turned his face away from her, but she put a hand on his cheek and turned his face back towards her, she vaguely noticed he had a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Their eyes met again, and behind his, Sakura saw confusion, awe and……..need? She didn't have much time to think on this matter, because she suddenly felt a warm pressure on her lips. And then it dawned on her, Sasuke was kissing her. Those were her last thoughts before her mind went foggy with bliss. The kiss soon became more passionate as tongues were involved and their bodies were pressed together. All too soon they, it felt to Sasuke and Sakura, they had to break for air. It was lucky that they did, for they heard voices coming down the hall.

"Quick, pretend that we're playing basketball," Sasuke said

"Fine, but I get the ball." Sakura picked up the basketball sitting beside her and started dribbling down the court, to the opposite basket.

"Hey!" Sasuke called after her running after her grinning. He quickly caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back in an attempt to get the ball.

"Now that's just obvious flirting," Ino said as she came into the room and observed the couple. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Hey, you two!" she called to them. They stopped and turned. "Does this mean you're a couple now?"

They smiled embarrassed. "Maybe." They both said blushing.

The door opened and Dobby came in. "Excuse me Mr. Uchiha, but your friends have arrived for your night out."

"Oh, okay, and Dobby, stop being so formal. Your like our uncle, so it's Sasuke and Nariko, not Mr and Ms. Uchiha."

"Yeah, and stop overworking yourself, take the rest of the week off." Nariko said.

"Yes Miss- er… Nariko," He left.

"Before you go, Sasuke can I talk to you for a second? Sakura too?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other "sure."

They walked to the opposite end of the room.

Ino turned to Tan-Ten and Hinata. "So, what do you guys think of Nariko?"

"I think she's cool."

"S-she seems n-nice,"

"I think there's something shifty about the way she's talking to them though." Ino and Hinata looked over to where Ten-Ten was pointing. Nariko, Sasuke and Sakura were talking with their heads together. They seemed to have slightly evil smiles on their faces. They suddenly broke away from each other and walked back.

"Okay, I'm going. I might bring the guys back later, if we aren't too wasted"

"Oh?" Ino said trying to sound uninterested, but anyone who new her well could tell she was exited. "And who are the guys?"

"Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto and Kiba."

"Oh," Ino, Ten-Ten, Hinata (who was blushing furiously) and Nariko said, trying to remain casual.

"Me and Sakura will…uh…walk you to the door. Yeah!" Nariko said and she grabbed Sasuke and Sakura by the arms and led them through the halls and down the stairs.

"Okay, Sasu. You know that you can't tell any of the guys about our plan."

"Yeah, yeah, Nari, I know, though Kiba will probably get it out of me."

"Alright, let the night of the 'Haunted House' begin." Nariko said with an evil smile begin.

* * *

**BlackRoses****: Okay, I know Sasuke is incredibly OOC but I need it. He needs to get his emotions out. He needs to get his emotions out!!**

**Sasuke****: My emotions are out enough!**

**BlackRoses****: No, their not.**

**Sasuke****: Yeah they are!**

**BlackRoses****: Anger doesn't qualify in this area.**

**Sasuke****: Oh.**

**BlackRoses****: Yeah. Well! BlackRoses over and out!**


	3. What's goin' on?

_**BlackRoses: Uh… Don't hurt me for this chapter!**_

* * *

(Sasuke and Dobby have left, so the girls have the Mansion to themselves.)

"All-righty, so who wants to do what, around here. I think the only thing my brother doesn't have here is an alien landing strip." Nariko said stretching her fingers in front of her.

"Oh, I've always wanted to go on a rock-climbing wall" Ino exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Okay, but before we do that I want to show you guys something" Nariko ran off towards the stairs and the rest of the girls followed.

Nariko went up two flights of stairs and through many hallways. She finally stopped before two great double doors.

"Okay, to anyone who has been awed by Mother Nature, will fall in love with this room at once." She opened the doors. The girls gasped. The room was made entirely of glass. And it was on the roof so it was like you were standing outside, but it didn't get as cold. It was the time of the evening when the sun was setting and this room was pretty high up so the girls could see all the different hues of the sky and the soft orange glow of the sun and the sun reflecting its lights off of the clouds. It was beautiful.

In the middle of the room was a selection of many lay-back-seats so you could stare at the sky.

"Come on, it looks so much better from the seats," Nariko walked forward and took a seat further from the rest. They all walked forward and took seats. They were all so immersed in the sky and scenery, they didn't notice Nariko leave her seat and slip out the door.

xXx

_**With the boyz in the pub.**_

A lot of noise could be heard from the Green Shamrock pub. (**A/N:** What? I'm Irish.)

Noises of drunken slurs, laughing and singing. None of the singing was, thankfully, heard from our favourite boys.

I'll introduce in order of how smashed they are:

1. Naruto (_80 percent Intoxicated_)

2. Shikamaru (_65 percent Hammered_)

3. Neji (_30 percent Tipsy_)

4. Sasuke (_15 percent Wasted_)

5. Kiba (_100 percent Sober_)

Well seeing as Sasuke and Kiba are the least pissed, we'll say they don't like alcohol very much.

"_And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
They can't see me,  
But I'm still here-"_

The ringtone stopped as Sasuke picked up his phone and moved away from the group.

"Hello?"

"_Sasuke! This is never going to work!_"

"What?! Of course it's going to work!"

"_These are the cheesiest gags in the world! They'll never fall for them_,"

A few feet away from this conversation, Kiba was observing closely. The discussion seemed to be getting pretty heated. And so…let's just say Kiba was the nosy type. And this is what he heard.

"Well have you tried the red food colouring?"

"_(other person)"_

"That has to work if the other thing doesn't,"

"_(other person)"_

"Yeah, okay. Alright, see ya Nari." And he hung up.

'What is he doing? Cooking?' Kiba thought.

"Kiba? What are you doing?" Sasuke's voice broke through his musings.

"Oh…I was…uh,"

"Eavesdropping?"

"Yeah! No! Um…"

"That's probably best, we need one more person for this to work, so I need to fill you in." Sasuke dragged Kiba to a quieter part of the bar and told him the entire plan.

"I don't know, I don't really think they'll fall for that part."

"Yeah, well, we need to call it a night an get the other guys back to my house so we can start."

* * *

**BlackRoses****: So! That was my third chapter! Wadaya think?!**

**Sasuke****: How are they supposed to know what to think? You haven't told them the 'Haunted House' plan.**

**BlackRoses****: Exactly**

**Sasuke****: Huh?**

**BlackRoses****: Never mind. That's BlackRoses over and out!!**


	4. Finding Out More About Nariko

**I'll upload the re-do soon... right now... i'm absoloutly exhausted...**

* * *

**With the girls:**

The girls were exhausted. They had spent hours going crazy all over the house. This included the private disco, the trampoline area, the rock climbing wall, the gymnastics hall, the archery and fencing halls, jumping up and down on all the beds to blaring music and last but not least, eating a three gallon tub of vanilla ice-cream with chocolate sprinkles while watching things like Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, From Hell and Sin City.

They were just going into battle mode on the play-station on Singstar, when the door opened and the boys came in. Ino, Ten-Ten and Hinata were up singing "_Dirty Little Secrets"._ Sakura and Nariko were sitting off on the couch away from the 210cm plasma flat screen TV. They were talking quietly, well as quietly as you could when there was Destiny's Child blaring. Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto stood dumbfounded. For reasons that will be explained.

1) They had the hots for these girls

2) They had never heard them sing before and were amazed

3) They had seen the girls dance before, but not like this! In skimpy pajamas, shaking…everything!

I'll use polite terms and say the boys were…entranced.

And the girls still didn't notice them!!

**All**_  
__Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_  
_**Ino**_  
__Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_  
_**All**_  
__I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or youll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know_

_  
_**Ten-Ten**_  
__When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
find out games you don't wanna play  
you are the only one that needs to know__  
_

_  
_**All**_  
__I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_  
_**Hinata**_  
__Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

**All**  
_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?  
Who has to know?_

They all collapsed onto the floor laughing and giggling. The boys were still sitting there dumbfounded. Nariko and Sakura stood up, went over and looked down on them.

"Look over there," they both said to the exhausted girls, pointing to the door. They did and immediately turned red. Though none as red as Hinata when she caught sight of Naruto looking at her.

"Um…h-how long have you guys been there?" Ino stuttered out.

"Long enough!" Sasuke's voice broke through the line of silent tween guys.

"Well, guys, as you may have noticed, there is someone here who you haven't seen before," Sakura spoke up, she wasn't red as she hadn't been caught singing in front of her lifetime crush and present boyfriend.

"Oh, yeah! Narkiki or something, right?" Naruto said.

"Nariko,"

"That's what I said isn't it? Ah, well! Whaz up!!"

"Yeah, well," Sasuke intervened "This is my sister, Nariko. Nariko, this is Shikamaru, Neji, you know Naruto and lastly this is Kiba." Sasuke pointed to each of them in turn. Nariko and Kiba's eyes lasted a little longer on each other. They both turned away, when they realised they had been staring.

"So, uh…who wants to do what?" Nariko said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh! How about a game of truth or dare?!" Ino said excitedly.

"Fine," they all agreed.

"Fine, but we'll do it in the living room," Nariko said

"Which is where? You know, because the house is so small, it shrunk my brain so I can't remember where anything is." Ten-Ten said sarcastically, smiling.

"Oh! This way!" Sasuke and Nariko led the group through the house. Nariko dropped back to talk with Kiba.

"So, Sasuke told me you managed to wheedle the plan out of him?" She asked

"That is a horrible word to use, but yeah!"

"Then take this, when I give you the signal, press the button," Nariko handed Kiba a remote that had just one button in the middle and was pretty small. Easy to hide. As she handed it to him their hands brushed and they got all tingly in the tummy. She hurried up and went to stand next to Sasuke.

On their way through the seventh corridor, a kunai went soaring past Ten-Ten. Narrowly missing her neck.

"What the hell wad that?" Neji shouted. Nariko slapped her hand against her forehead.

"Kiba?! Did you spring it early?"

"No! I honestly don't know what happened!"

"What are you two talking about?!" Ten-Ten screamed "What is this? Some kind of assassination attempt?!"

"No! It's-" but Nariko didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because all the traps she had set up to scare her guests sprang. Everyone screamed.

"Damn! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Sakura shouted. But was silenced by a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find that the hand belonged to Sasuke. When he caught her questioning glance, he pointed to Nariko. Everyone's eyes fell on the female Uchiha. Nariko's eyes were wide, staring and she was pale and shaking.

"Nari? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked concerned. She muttered something.

"What was that? Nari?" Sasuke whispered to his sister.

"Impossible," she muttered.

"What? What's impossible?"

Nariko swallowed and tried to speak louder and more confidently, but failed miserably. Sasuke bent his head to hear what she said. His face turned a little paler.

"She-she said that it was impossible for all the traps to spring at once. That they were all remote controlled, that there was no way they could have been sprung because she had all the remotes in her room, which she keeps locked and is two floors up."

"Well there must be some glitch in the thing-" Kiba started, but was cut off.

"No way," Sasuke said shaking his head "Nariko is a master with this kind of stuff. She even made a trapped door in her room that led to the kitchen encase she ever got grounded."

"So?"

"When she was five,"

"Oh,"

"We need to get downstairs to the living room and get her in front of the fire soon," Sakura said looking at Nariko and checking her pulse.

"She seems to be completely petrified."

So, with Nariko on Sasuke's back they got downstairs.

**In Living Room, In Front Of The Fire:**

Sakura has ordered the rest to give Nariko some space. So she was sitting in front of the fire, she still has a shocked expression on her face and didn't seem to notice anything around her.

"Um…Sasuke, I need to ask you something… about Nariko."

"Okay, shoot."

"Um…does she have any, irrational fears or is she really scared of something?"

Sasuke sighed.

"I knew that it would come back to haunt us," he said quietly.

"What? What is it?" Sakura asked, now genuinely interested. The rest of the crowd stopped talking and listened too.

"I hope she isn't listening, because it's pretty rough. When the massacre happened, Itachi wasn't able to kill her because she was in a hospital outside Konoha at the time. But he did leave a lifelong imprint. And I' not talking about her scar, even though he was the cause of that too. What he did after that was much worse. He put her into an illusion.

"One where he forced her to watch all he friends and family, including me, be killed by him. He then altered it so she was in a graveyard. He then had all her dead friends and family in the graveyard that he had supposedly killed, claw their way up from their coffins underground and come for her. They all dragged her into a coffin and buried her alive. She has never been able to enter a graveyard or attend funerals or things like that since." Sasuke finished.

They were all silent. All the girls were huddled up against their guys, except for Ten-Ten. She was too stubborn to admit she was scared, but in truth, she was terrified. "W-what age was she?" Ten-Ten asked glancing at Nariko, who hadn't moved.

"We were eight."

"Holy shit," Sakura whispered "I always knew that Itachi was ruthless, but that was just…" Sakura had a tough time thinking of a word. A single tear slipped and down her cheek. Sasuke pulled her closer.

"Unforgivable," Ten-Ten put in. Her eyes were glossy but she refused to cry. But it was apparent that she was horrified as she had curled up into a ball and only loosened her grip on herself when Neji put an arm around her.

Suddenly there was a noise from near the fire-place. It was Nariko. Sakura rushed over and checked her pulse, breathing rate and other stuff like that.

"She's coming out of it. I need a blanket and can someone get a cup of Hot Chocolate ready for her?"

Nariko came out of her trance a few minutes later with a shuddering gasp and a fearful look around her. When she noticed that she was safe she sighed and put her head down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Ten-Ten, about the Kunai, but it was only plastic and… I don't know… I'm sorry everyone."

"Never mind that," Ten-Ten laughed "It was just an honest piece of fun." She chose not to tell that she knew for ages that it was plastic. That's why she didn't try to deflect it. It wasn't a real threat. She wasn't a Weapons Mistress for nothing. She then decided to change the subject. "Hey, how about we watch some movies?"

Nariko seemed relieved that Ten-Ten wasn't too mad.

"Okay, I'll go get some," Nariko stood and started out of the room, but then stopped "Um… I was wondering if someone could come with me. I'm still a little shaken."

"I'll do it," came Kiba's voice.

When they were gone out of the door Ino got exited "Ooh! Those two look so cute together!"

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said in a dangerous voice.

"Nothing." She shut herself up quickly, but then turned sad. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"She'll be fine; she's always been able to bounce back fast."

Just as he said that Nariko and Kiba came back with four DVD's each.

"Scary Movie 1-4 and the Grudge 1 and 2, the Ring 1 and 2 and Saw I-IV!"

"Oh yeah, she can bounce back fast!" Naruto said

* * *

**BlackRoses****: So are the scares over? Nope! Stay tuned! And if you want to see more of a certain pair, then tell me!!**

**Ten-Ten:**** Plastic Kunai… please.**

**BlackRoses13:**** How about a metal poisonous one?**

**Ten-Ten:**** Shutting up…**

**BlackRoses13:**** Yeah. BlackRoses over and out!**


	5. Later That Night

**Hi! Surprise update! My school had a half-day today so I can update early!!**

**WOO HOO!!**

* * *

It was a miracle that they all managed to get through the Scary Movie movies without dying! They all had nearly died from oxygen loss from laughing so hard!! But then it was time for the horror movies. Nariko had decided long ago that she couldn't handle scary movies after what Itachi had done to her so she went and sat down on a sofa that was directed away from the T.V. while listening to her iPod. The music was so loud that you could hear;

"_I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under"_

The group of Tweens were officially creeped out. All of them were shaking like mad. (Except Nariko obviously). Sakura, the one for always showing her emotions easily, was so tightly curled into a ball that she would probably start to recede into herself. Sasuke saw this and pulled her onto his lap and whispered "I won't let anyone get you. I promise." Sasuke smirked as her saw Sakura smile as she relaxed into his embrace.

The rest of the time watching the movie was pretty uneventful, unless you count the time Hinata was so scared she fainted onto Naruto who now had her head on his lap while she was still out cold. Naruto was receiving death glares from Neji. Said glares were half over-protectiveness, half jealousy that he couldn't do that with Ten-Ten. His pride was pretty big and he tried to convince himself that his ego wouldn't let him reach out to her, but he was fighting on the loosing side. If you looked closely you could see his hands twitching in Ten-Ten's direction, and it was quite amusing for her, as she kept seeing it out of the corner of her eye, and the expression on his face was priceless as he clasped his hands tightly to stop them twitching.

Every now and then a certain dog-nin would glance in the direction of the female Uchiha. He was itching to go over to her and start up a conversation, but the problem with that was that he was sitting in front of Sasuke, and he didn't want to have to face the wrath of the Uchiha.

When the movie was over everyone was too scared to go to sleep, so they stayed up for a little bit. No one went over to bother Nariko because she was lying on her side with their back facing them with a blanket covering her everyone assumed she was asleep.

"So, what're we gonna do?" Ten-Ten said looking board but she seemed a little tense.

"Oh! I know!" Ino said "We never got to play our game of Truth and Dare!" Ino could have sworn she heard a mutter of something that sounded like:

"-ublesome" but she dismissed it as she didn't want to get into a fight, especially with the one she knew she wanted.

"Okay, fine. I'll go get a bottle, but I'm going first!" Sakura said and shot up out of the room. She came back a few minutes later with a Jones soda bottle in hand.

"Okay, so I'm first" Sakura span the bottle and it landed on Shikamaru. "I dare you to kiss…" Shikamaru prayed it was Ino.

"…Ino!!"

'Lovely' he thought. He looked over at Ino. She was blushing just as badly as Hinata does around Naruto.

He lent over and gently brushed his lips against hers. He quickly pulled away before he lost control of his hands. He knew she could pack a punch if she wanted to.

"Okay, my turn." She said after recovering.

The game went on for about a half an hour before Sasuke felt the dares had gone too far. The most……_interesting_ dares included; Naruto singing Barbie Girl. Neji having to have Ten-Ten sit on his lap for at least five minutes. Ino had to spend ten minutes in the dark hall alone. Sasuke revealed that he had had a crush on Sakura since they went to the Land of the Mist with the Bridge Builder. Ten-Ten had to put on make-up ("In your dreams. Wait! You take one more step towards me…no! Stop! Get that thing away from me!! AAAHHHHHHHH!! I'M MELTING!!") Sakura admitted that she was afraid of ghosts and giant squids. Hinata had to kiss Naruto and now we are onto Kiba's dare. This is the part where Sasuke says that it has gone to far. His dare was to go over and kiss Nariko while she was asleep.

Sasuke, of course, was against it. "Oh for fuck sake!! I never noticed how alike you and Neji are!" Ten-Ten shouted annoyed.

"WHAT?!" both boys shouted.

"You know, she's got a point." Sakura and Hinata agreed .

"And how's that?!" they both shouted again. The three girls rolled their eyes.

"You both are _way_ too over-protective of your sisters."

"I don't have-"

"Hinata's like your sister, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Well, there's you answer." Ten-Ten glared dangerously and Neji shut up.

"Um…guys, we have a problem." They all turned to see Kiba standing beside Nariko who was still on the sofa. They all went over. What they saw shocked them.

Nariko was gone. In her place was a dummy with a black wig on. The sofa had little splatters of blood on it which would explain the blanket. Kiba had a note in his hands. It was written in crimson red ink. And it was still wet.

"Kiba, what does the note say? That's some strange ink they used." Sakura stated

"I-I don't think it's…ink."

Kiba lifted it to his nose and sniffed it. His face paled. "It's…written ...in her …………………..blood."

* * *

**BlackRoses:**** Ooh! Suspense!!**

**Sasuke:**** Oh thanks a lot! We didn't realise there was any suspense there at all!**

**BlackRoses:**** Do you want me to turn you into a female for this story? I'll invent another OC for Sakura if I have to. **

**Sasuke:**** shutting up**

**BlackRoses:**** …Review! Bye-bye!!**


	6. Hidden Secrets

**Okay! Please don't kill me for the cliffy! To the people who requested it, I will put more fluff in there, but I need to get on with the story, but don't worry, there will be some later on!! Also, to the reviewers who are asking questions about this, I'm not giving anything away!! You'll just have to keep reading! Ha! I'm such a bitch. Ah, well, what ya gonna do?**

**P.S. Thank you to everyone who reviewed on both my stories! Your support warms me to the heart!**

* * *

"What does the note say?" Sasuke asked swallowing.

"It's addressed to you,"

"What?" Sasuke snatched the note out of Kibas hands. He read it and immediately went white. He dropped his head into his hands.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked gently "What-?"

"Here, read it." He thrust the note at her. Everyone tried to get a look.

"_Sasuke, _

_I have taken your darling sister. Do not try to find her. Every time you do try, one of your number will be taken away, and will not be seen by human eyes again. Do not ask for my reason, you should know. After all, you did this to me. Don't you remember the legend on which this house was built? Are you forgetting what you and your weakling of a sister are? I hope not, you know what the consequences are. If you want a more thorough idea, go up to the pool._

_With hate,_

_Ashi."_

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. No one was quite sure what to say. A million questions were running through their heads. Sasuke was hyperventilating. He finally decided to speak.

"Um…okay, we are not going to find her unless you all understand a few things… Like what was said in the note."

He took another deep breath. "'The legend on which this house was built.' None of you will believe me. Okay, how do I explain this… this house was built about five hundred years ago. It has been renovated, but that probably isn't relevant. This house was built on an ancient graveyard. About a thousand years older than this house. It normally wouldn't be a problem, but the graveyard was one for witches and sorcerers. Many were innocent people who were killed, prosecuted for witchcraft when they weren't. But some were of the majestic type, and the majority weren't on the good side.

There were rumours going around this town that the graveyard was haunted and the entire city was warned not to go near it. Then our clan came here and were warned about it, but they ignored. My ancestors built this house and the rest of the Uchiha compound in the area of that cemetery. That's when everything went wrong." He lowered his eyes "I know this because… I saw it with my own eyes."

"It wasn't pleasant but to understand why this is happening, you have to know the history. The spirits of the graveyard didn't appreciate it. They possessed a few of my ancestors. When they were only thirteen and they never left their bodies. Even when they got married or had kids or stuff like that. But, because they were with them when they had kids, the children inherited the sorcerer's powers. There was one girl, _Ashi_." He said the name, his voice dripping with malice

"she was incredibly powerful and posed a huge threat to my clan and everyone else in Konoha. I had been sent back to get rid of her."

"You…you mean, you have sorcerer powers?" Sakura asked quietly. Sasuke nodded. Then his eyes filled with venom "I would have succeeded in getting rid of her, if she hadn't used bystanders to defend her. I eventually managed to restrain her and banished her soul from this world, but a portion of it escaped and hasn't turned up 'till now."

"Sasuke?" he looked up. It was Shikamaru "You said that you were a 'sorcerer' right?"

"Don't believe me?"

"It's kinda stupid,"

"It wasn't that easy for me to accept either."

"Is Nariko, a sorceress too?" Ten-Ten asked

"yeah…"

"Well, I still say it's some kind of bluff," Shikamaru crossed his arms.

"Well, what do you want from me proof?! I'm just after possibly losing my sister and you think that I would be making something like this up?!"

Suddenly the lights went off, the only light coming from the moon, outside. A chilling laugh was heard in the room.

"Everyone, take someone's hand." Sasuke whispered, stepping away from the crowd "We need to stay together. And whatever you do, DO. NOT. LET. GO."

"So…" a cold voice sounded behind them all. They all turned to see a horrible sight. A girl, levitating. Her hair and dress floating around her as if she was submerged in water. Her skin was the palest you had ever seen and contrasted magnificently with her coal black hair. Her eyes were such a light blue colour, they looked almost white and they were wide, staring and empty. She had some vague similarities to Sasuke and Nariko.

"Ashi. I thought I got rid of you," Sasuke said with such a fierce death glare, Sakura was sure it would burn through paper.

"Afraid not," she said in her light airy, but still horribly growling.

"What did you do with Nariko?"

"Oh! That sack of garbage? She wasn't much of a fight. Must be the weakest sorceress to come out of this family."

"Shut up!" Sasuke and, surprisingly, Kiba shouted.

"Oooh! The mutt boy has the back bone? Tell me, why did you react the way you did?" she paused. And smiled evily at him. "If you want so bad to see that cow, then sniff her out, dog boy.

And as for you," she directed her voice to Sasuke "you tried to get rid of me once, it won't work a second time."

"Wanna bet?" Sasuke's voice trembled with rage. He brought his hands up above his head and put his left palm on the back of his right hand. He brought his hands down in one fast swishing motion. A beam of light following the path of his hands. A gold staff appeared out of thin air. It was about half his height and had the kanji of lightning on it, a lightning bolt going across it. He started to whisper something. It didn't sound like any language they had heard before.

"_Lasta lalaithamin_

_Morier,_

'_Ksher,_

_Nwalmaer,_

_Vara tel' Seldarine o' amin mellonamin, amin saerel_.

_Amin feuya ten' lle_

_Neuma!_

_Kela_

_Ona ta a'amin_

_Geliriel" _Sasuke was chanting this while waving his staff over his head, creating a circle of light and then directed it towards Ashi. Ashi's eyes were wide and held a glint of…..fear?

"Im-impossible! How could you do this? You and your sister are just weaklings!" She flew out of the way of it the light, headed towards the very shocked group.

"Stay away from them. And never underestimate us." Sasuke turned to the group, (his back was facing them the whole time) and they saw that every part of his facial features were filled with the most terrifying hate. But the most mesmerising and frightening thing about him was that his eyes were no longer black, or indeed red for the Sharingan, they were yellow-ish, with slits for pupils, like a hawks. Everyone tried to back away; they wanted to get as far away as possible from Sasuke and Ashi. The hate that was radiating from Sasuke was scaring them to no end. He was about to aim for Ashi again, when the demonic poltergeist grabbed Hinata and used her as a shield. Hinata looked paralysed with fear, and it also looked like she would faint at any second. Both Sasuke and Naruto were filled with rage. Naruto's eyes were red and his canines grew. The nine-tails was coming out.

'_Naruto,_' Sasuke contacted him through telepathy '_come here, I can channel some of my powers to you, that way when I aim my _Nim-Val_ at that bitch, you can protect Hinata without either of you getting hurt._' This all took, about, under a second to communicate and understand, but was agreed on instantly. Naruto ran to Sasuke, who took his wrist and held on tight. Naruto felt the strangest sensation, like his blood stopped flowing, and then started with much more power. And he felt it.

"Yesta!" Sasuke shouted and let go of Naruto's wrist. Naruto charged at Ashi and grabbed Hinata, covering her with his own body before hearing Sasuke shout "Nim-Val, mallen pelu e' n'alaquel en' sen ar neuma!" the white light that Sasuke had created before, re-appeared, brighter and bigger. It circled around Naruto and Hinata and slammed into Ashi. She let out a blood curling scream and the ghosts of double doors appeared. They opened and the room was immediately filled with orange-redish light and it was sweltering hot.

Ashi was digging her nails into the wood of the floor, desperate not to go in.

"Well, well, well. Sasuke Uchiha, pleasure it is to see you again." came a deep smooth voice from the doors.

"Diabolus."

"Who else?" a grinning, strongly mucled, handsom man came into view. The entire group was dumbfounded. It was the devil.

"Diabolus, I need one of your best. Nariko's been taken. We know she is somewhere in this house, we just don't know where."

Diabolus grinned. "I'll offer a trade, you give me at least three more souls, by midnight tomorrow. I will lend you my assistance now, but if I don't get my offer, you know what happens."

Sasuke nodded. The doors closed and sank back into oblivion, taking Ashi with it.

"…Sasuke?" it was Kiba "Did you seriously just make a deal with the Devil?"

"It's not the first time," Everyone felt a sense of calm wash over them as Sasuke sent a pale pink light into each of them.

"Okay, everyone, if we are going to find Diabolus' help, we have to search the house. In case you haven't noticed, the devil isn't good, so he would be a cheater and order whoever he sent to help us to hide himself."

Quite suddenly, they heard something fall with a thump onto the ground in the hall outside.

'Or not,' Sasuke thought. He led the group outside the living room. The hall was charred and burned as if a fire had happened. In the middle was a small crater, about the size of a seven seat car. In the middle lay a girl, face down.

"Wouldn't have the devil sent something more…sinister?" Ten-Ten whispered.

"Never judge a book by it's cover" Sasuke said "especially when it involves the devil."

"She doesn't look so bad." Naruto approached her and bent down to touch her shoulder.

"Naruto, no!!" They all shouted. But he did anyway. Hinata and Sakura went to pull him away, but didn't get the chance because he was already pulling his hand away, hissing in pain. They all looked at his hand. It looked burned and raw. Hinata pulled his hand towards her and healed it.

"Don't touch me again Uzumaki." A voice behind the group said. They all turned to see a girl of about fourteen standing there. She had black hair with a reddish tinge to it and her eyes were as blackish purple as the night. Her skin was pale and she wore a black corset, a black mini and black leather boots. On the left side of her left thigh, they could see a tattoo of a heart with a halo, wings, devil horns and tail.

"Elvira?! You're who he sent?!"

"You're just a kid! And a girl!" Elvira turned her head slowly to face Shikamaru. She walked over and held out a hand. Shikamaru scrunched up his eyes, readying himself for pain. It looked like she was about to smack him across the face, but stopped. Shikamaru cracked an eye open. Elvira smirked. "Do you honestly think that any clumsy male could do a womens job? Men are useless pieces of filth who expect woman to follow orders in the kitchen and never complain. That's not how it works with me. It was because of men's stupid insolence that I died in childbirth. Men are weak, useless and pathetic. Don't ever try to compare me." She turned her back on them. They were surprised that a girl her age would have children, but even more surprised was Shikamaru. When she was lecturing him, he could have sworn he saw some sadness in her eyes.

"But-but," Sasuke stammered. He hadn't expected Diabolus to sent Elvira of all people. He hadn't heard a word of what she said to Shikamaru. Only Shikamaru, Ino and the other girls heard her.

"What? You don't hold any faith in you great-great-great-great grandmother?"

"Say wha?!"

"I died young, deal with it! From what I've seen, Nariko has gained my talent for downright evil pranks." Elvira smirked "Where is she?"

"That's why you're here. Ashi kidnapped her and only left a note." Sasuke held out the note.

As Elvira read it, the smile left her face and her eyes flashed red with anger.

"Alright, this is what we do, we go up to the pool, search. If there's nothing there, we split up into pairs and search the house."

**BlackRoses****: Sorry I stopped it short, but I had to. And I'm sorry for the lack of fluff, but I needed to get on with the story.**

**Elvira****: Men are assholes.**

**Shikamaru****: We get the idea.**

**Elvira****: Who asked you?!**

**BlackRoses****: When did you get here?**

**Everyone****: sweatdrop.**

**BlackRoses****: Meh! Review please and bye! I'll update soon!!**

_**Nim-Val**_ - white power

_**Lasta lalaithamin**_ - Listen to my Laughter

_**Morier**_ - Dark one

'_**Ksher**_ - Evil one

_**Nwalmaer **_- Tormented one

_**Vara tel' Seldarine o' amin mellonamin, amin saerel**_ – Protection of my friends, I give

_**Amin feuya ten' lle**_ - You disgust me

_**Neuma!**_ - Trap!

_**Geliriel**_- Nari

_**Kela**_ – Go away

_**Ona ta a'amin**_ – Give to me

_**Yesta**_ – beginning

_**Nim-val, Mallen pelu e' n'alaquel en' sen ar neuma!**_ – White Power, circle around behind them and trap!

_**Diabolus**_** – devil**

_**Elvira**_** – Mistress of the Dark**


	7. Searching

**To all my reviewers, I love you! Thank you all so much for your kind words. (I know my pen-name doesn't give off the idea of a sensitive person, but I think I'm some kind of a schizophrenic. One minute I'm Gothic, the next, I love pink!!! Yeah, I'm weird.)**

* * *

They started their (loooooong) trek to the pool, hopping to god that they wouldn't find Nariko dead and floating. They all remained silent for the trip, a million questions running through their minds but they all knew that now was not the time to ask. The journey was very long, taking, about half an hour to wend their way through twisting corridors and many, many flights of stairs. They eventually got to the roof (yes, the pool is on the roof). But there didn't seem to be anything sinister there. The pool was its normal calm, blue colour. At least, that's what it seemed like for Kiba, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ten-Ten, Ino and Shikamaru. But to Sasuke and Elvira, they could sense the presence of many threatening things.

"Whatever you do, no one go near the water." Elvira warned. "There is something not right about it." Both she and Sasuke felt Nariko's presence near, alive, but just barely. They had a feeling that it was coming from somewhere in this room, but it was so hard to pinpoint. But they had other things to worry about at the moment, because they could feel a growing power forming behind the group. The power was so strong that even the rest of the group could feel it too.

Sasuke and Elvira turned to look behind the group, but too late. The presence took the form of a Great White Shark. It grabbed Ino and threw her into the water. As soon as she was lost beneath the surface, it freezed over, trapping her under.

"Ino!" they all screamed, none louder than Shikamaru. He threw himself onto the ice, or whatever it was and started pounding madly at it, trying to get her out. Ino started to sink.

"Shikamaru!" he turned to Sasuke "Get off the ice!" Shikamaru was about to complain but he saw Sasuke raise his staff, about to plunge it into the ice-y substance. He did and the ice shattered. "Go, down and get her, I'll keep it open." Shikamaru was in the water before Sasuke finished his sentence.

Shikamaru dived in and swam as fast as he could towards the sinking Ino. He caught her around the waist, and started to pull her up. He turned her so her face was in his direction and pressed his lips against hers, opening her mouth and giving her most of his oxygen. Lucky for him he was very close to the opened surface. He swam to the side of the pool and pulled himself and Ino out. He was so focused on her that he didn't notice Hell, literally behind him, and Diabolus saying "Just two more," and disappearing.

Sakura approached Ino and Shikamaru. She bent down to check Ino. Her expression was relieved. "She'll be fine," Shikamaru sighed "But she should get warm and shouldn't be moved. I think it would be best if you stayed with her, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru looked a little surprised, but sent a secret look of gratitude towards Sakura.

"Okay, I think we should all split up into groups of two," Elvira said.

They all split up like this, Neji with Ten-Ten, Hinata with Naruto, Sasuke with Sakura, (**A/N:** A little predictable, right?) which left Kiba with Elvira.

"All right-y then, (**A/N:** Ace Ventura!!! Hee hee hee!!! I love that movie, oh! Right, the story!) just for safe-keeping, we are going to give you all….um…."

Elvira struggled to find the right word "…assets."

They all looked at her confused. She sighed, "kids these days," she whispered.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted "we're older than you!"

"Not by about two-hundred and seventy-four years, you're not! I may look like s fourteen year old, but I'm sooooooooo past that!!!"

They were all speechless...again.

"Now, these items are to help alert you if there is anything threatening around. They all activate by different means." They were confused again. Elvira didn't take any notice, though. She was busy doing the same hand thing that Sasuke did earlier that night, but instead of a bright beam of light following her hand motion, a great spurt of flame did, and out of those flames came eight little balls of light. They all flew towards a separate member of the group. Normally, the group wouldn't let anything like this near them, I mean, how would you feel if a bright ball of light came floating towards you?! But, strangely, they felt a kind of warmth coming from the little balls. And they felt like they could trust Elvira, even if she is the devil associate! The lights came at them and gently pushed into the skin where the heart is. All they felt was a cool breeze circling them and their senses heighten to an incredible level, almost to the point of sixth sense! (**A/N:** Awesome!!!)

"These things will protect you if you encounter a ghost or poltergeist," Elvira said as if she did this every day. She probably does.

* * *

**BlackRoses: Don't kill me! I've had some form of writers block, so I needed to make it seem like I knew what I was doing!**

**Elvira: You do realise that I think you're an idiot?**

**BlackRoses: -eye roll- Join the club, we're ordering jackets.**

**Elvira: ????????**

**BlackRoses: Never mind. Anything else I need to say? Oh yeah! I've come up with a new idea for the ending, so there might be an Alternate Ending chapter!!! Bye, and review!!!**


	8. With Ino and Shikamaru

**Okay, so new chapter. I know it's early, I mean, it's a Wednesday, but Wednesdays are short for me and this will only be a short one.**

* * *

They all started to file out of the room, leaving Shikamaru and Ino alone. He was anxious to know that Ino would be okay, even though Sakura had told him that she would, he still couldn't get the idea that she might not be out of his head.

He remembered Sakura telling him that they should get warm, so he picked her up and brought her over to one of the pool side deck chairs. There was a blanket there, so he wrapped it around Ino and sat himself in the chair with her on his lap. He sat watching her breathing steadily, with a calm look on her face. He eventually felt himself being lulled to sleep by the sound of her breathing.

Ino woke up, around half an hour after Shikamaru fell asleep. When she started to become conscious again, she felt comfortably warm and also felt something soft around her body. Suddenly, the image of that shark-thing came into her mind and her eyes snapped open. She looked hurriedly around, but stopped when she saw the person sleeping under her. She was transfixed by his image; he looked so relaxed as though there wasn't a thing to be worried by. Ino suddenly realised that she was sitting on Shikamarus lap and tried to wriggle out of the tightly wrapped blanket, without waking him up. This didn't go as planned, because she had just managed to get her arms free when he cracked an eye open and gazed down at her lazily with a smile on his face.

Ino was about to apologise for being on his lap, but it proved impossible as her lips were occupied by his. Ino was shocked at first, but soon felt her heart soar as she realised that her long-time crush was kissing her. They eventually had to break for air and Ino was speechless. Shikamaru smiled.

"Nice to see you're up."

* * *

**BlackRoses: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's so cute!!! I told you it would be short, but I'll try to make my next one a little longer. But yay for InoShika! I think I'll be submitting a Saint Patricks Day One-shot. To anyone who doesn't know what St. Patricks Day is, shame on you!!!**

**Sakura: Please excuse her. She did say that she was Irish. And you know how proud they can be!**

**BlackRoses: Oi! I'm right here! And I'd say that there are a few Irish people out there who want to hunt you down now!**

**Irishpeoples: Yeah!!!**

**BlackRoses: Run. –Sakura runs like a heard of angry Leprechauns are chasing her. They probably are!-**

**BlackRoses: Bye! Review!**


	9. Neji and TenTen Part 1

**Okay this will be about Neji and Ten-Ten, and their journey through the impossibly huge Uchiha Mansion.**

* * *

Neji and Ten-Ten were walking through the halls, trying to reach the private disco, they had agreed that they should search that, and then move off to the other rooms on the fourth floor.

They entered the now quiet and dull disco. It was pretty creepy without the blaring music and neon lights. It looked kind of abandoned. Though, that might have been because the only light was coming from the open door behind them. But that didn't last long since the door shut suddenly with a loud "BANG!" making the two jump as they were plunged into darkness.

"Ten-Ten, where are you?" Neji asked trying to activate his Byakugan, but it didn't work.

"Over here," a voice to his right said.

"Where?" Neji walked towards the sound of her voice, but bumped into her and they both fell crashing to the ground.

"Here," a muffled voice said from under him. 'Damn it!' Neji thought as he tried to move off her. He felt around for her hand and grabbed it and as soon as they made skin to skin contact, the little balls of energy that Elvira had given them lit up, bathing them in a soft green glow. Neji pulled his hand away out of surprise and the light immediately went out. He heard deep breathing below him and realised that he was still leaning over Ten-Ten. He blushed, thankful that it was still dark. He got off her "Ten-Ten?"

"I'm f-fine." She wheezed "I just…think you…knocked the w-wind outa…me."

Neji took her hand again and the light turned back on. He glanced back at Ten-Ten and saw that she was blushing slightly. They made their way to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

"You know, Elvira said that this thing was supposed to help us. But we don't know how!" Ten-Ten shouted. "We need some kind of guide or something." Suddenly, a tiny book appeared out of nowhere. It was titled "How to work Elviras _Nim-Val_."

"Works for me," Ten-Ten, still holding Neji's hand, leafed through it. She stopped at one sentence and looked at it incredulously.

"I don't believe this." She said.

"What?"

"Spell for light."

"Can't you at least try it?"

"Fine." Ten-Ten let go of Neji's hand, but before he could complain, Ten-Ten spoke the…………._incantation_.

"Clap on" Ten-Ten clapped her hands twice. The lights turned back on.

"Are you taking the micky?" (**A/N:** Imagine Neji actually saying that!!!)

Ten-Ten didn't get a chance to respond because they both felt something sinister in the room.

"I wonder if the little girl will recognise me?" a chilling voice said from behind them.

They both turned to a horrible being that looked like a savagely attacked man. His clothes were ripped and his hair had flecks of ghost blood on them. Ten-Ten shivered. There was something about this ghost thing that creeped her out. But what was more was that she felt like she should recognise him. She thought hard, but still couldn't get it.

"The little girl still can't remember?"

'Did he just call me little girl?' Ten-Ten thought for a moment but was soon blocked out with fear as the thing started to come toward her.

"You stay away from her!" Neji shouted, putting his arms around Ten-Ten, shielding her with his own body. Suddenly a burst of wind surrounded the two, encircling them as if they were in the middle of a cyclone or something.

"You'd better use your time in there wisely with your man, little girl. When I'm done with you, you'll be sorry."

"Ten-Ten? Are you okay?" Neji looked at her with concerned eyes.

"H-he…he…" Ten-Ten had finally realised where she had seen him before. "He….killed my parents." Neji stared at ten-Ten for a minute before flaring up and growling under his breath. He stood to confront the pathetic excuse for a being. _He_ was the one who murdered her parents?_ He_ was the one who caused her months of sleepless nights? _He_ was the one that caused her to go into such a deep depression, that it almost took her life? That bastard was going to pay.

Neji started towards the cyclone-like walls but stopped when he felt a hand close around his.

"Neji," Ten-Ten whispered "please, don't fight him. You could get hurt, and you're the only family I have left." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"But what are we-?"

"I'll deal with him."

"No." Neji shook his head. He wasn't about to let her fight by herself.

"This is a family matter Neji, I have to-"

"No," he paused "I'm not letting you go against him alone."

"Oh," Neji held out a hand for her to take. He pulled her up and they both stood facing the walls of the cyclone thing. The wind picked up speed, blowing the ribbons out of Ten-Tens hair, so her hair was no longer buns, but long flowing chocolaty brown silky hair, moving in motion with the swirling wind. Neji watched transfixed at the motions of her hair blowing over her face. She was a vision.

"Ten-Ten? Before we do this, there's something I want to do first."

"Wha-" ten-Ten was stopped in mid-sentence by Nejis lips against her own. She was surprised at first but the relaxed into it and responded. Immediately, the swirling vortex grew in power and speed, almost ripping the tiles on the floor off the ground. The outside was hard to handle but the inside was peaceful-ish. Neji and Ten-Ten broke apart and smiled at each-other.

"You ready to do this?" Ten-Ten asked

"Yeah,"

So, hand in hand, they plunged through the swirling wind walls.

* * *

**Okay, I've decided that this chapter will be in two parts. No flames please.**


	10. Neji and TenTen Part 2

**So this is part 2. I hope you like!**

* * *

Hand in hand, Neji and Ten-Ten plunged through the swirling mass.

When they got through, they saw the disco being torn up by the cyclone thing. But the cyclone thing soon dispersed and the place was calm. And that was the problem. It was quiet. _Too_ quiet. Where was the ghosty thingy?

"Looking for me?" the thing appeared behind Ten-Ten and slashed at them both. They looked surprised at first, but then 'poofed' into smoke.

"Basic Shinobi 101:" a voice behind the thing said "never let your guard down." The thing turned. Ten-Ten and Neji were standing behind him, fingers intertwined.

"Right back at you!" he threw a few semi-solid kunai at them, but they were easily deflected, followed by many other weapons and explosives.

"Foolish girl! You can't hit me with those!" he was smirking, but it was quickly wiped off his face as all the weapons she threw hit him and stuck.

"Impossible!"

"They don't call me the Weapons Mistress for nothing!"

The thing smirked and disappeared. "They don't call me a poltergeist for nothing either." The thing whispered, appearing behind Neji and plunged a hand through his back and knocked him to the ground. He then rounded on Ten-Ten and grabbed her throat, slamming her into a wall. He brought his face right in front of hers and whispered "you should have gone with your parents, but now you shall die in front of the one you love."

"Not on your death," Nejis voice came from the ground. That blow was a lot harder than it had looked. The things hand had gone through his back and squeezed down on his heart.

"You stay out of this, boy." He turned back to Ten-Ten, "now where was I? Oh yes! Killing you!" He drove his hand into her chest and grabbed her heart. He then squeezed it and it started to slow. Ten-Ten was gasping for air, while clutching her chest and starting to lose consciousness.

"NO!!!" Neji shouted as he saw Ten-Ten slump in the things grip. Neji suddenly felt a surge of energy and power flowing through him. It was terrifying, but thrilling also. He landed a kick on the side of the things head and, amazingly, hitr him. The thing went flying backwards and Ten-Ten fell to the ground.

"If you ever lay another hand on her again, I will not hesitate to send you into an eternity of pain and torture." Neji advanced on the thing. "Be gone from this world and the next! Never show your face again!" Neji slammed his hands down on the things chest and as it gave a terrifying shriek, it faded away. It took a few seconds for Neji to realise what he had done and to remember the girl behind him. He ran to Ten-Tens side. To late. She was gone. Neji lifted her into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered as he held her closer. "Ten-Ten … I … I love you." For the first time since his father died Hyuga Neji cried.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE END XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Nah! I'm not that mean!!!**_

I watched the scene from above, wanting desperately to go down there, To comfort him, tell him it would be alright. That I was here and it would be okay.

"Ten-Ten?"

I turned my head as I heard my name called. My parents were standing before me with sad smiles on their faces.

"Mom? Dad?" I ran to them and embraced them both. I was torn between happiness, sadness and confusion.

"Before you say anything, let me say this," he father said "you may want to be with us, but the three of us know that you love him the most."

"What do you mean?"

"Just remember this, we love you, always have, always will. We never really left you and you are not going to leave him." I was about to respond but my parents came towards me and pulled me into one last hug. As I felt myself fade into darkness, I heard the echoes of my parents voices; "we never left you and we never will."

**xXx**

Ten-Ten felt warmth all around her and something wet fall onto her cheek. She cracked an eye open and saw chocolate brown hair. She would recognise it anywhere. She tried to speak his name, but her throat was hurting. She shifted slightly and the Hyuga holding her stiffened. He pulled back and looked at her with a mixture of shock and happiness. It was then that Ten-Ten noticed his cheeks were wet. She couldn't see it for very long as she was pulled into another hug. _The_ Hyuga Neji was crying. First from sadness, now from happiness. Ten-Ten lifted her arms and hugged him back and gently stroked his hair as he cried on her shoulder.

Not everyone can remain an Ice-cube forever.


	11. Sasuke and Sakura

**Okay so chappie eleventy sumthin.**

* * *

Sasuke ad Sakura were walking through the hall on the first floor. They stopped and entered some random room. _Ironically_ it was the basketball court.

"What are the chances that we would end up here of all places?" Sakura whispered. They both looked up to the viewing balcony and saw Naruto and Hinata enter there. They didn't even notice the two in the court below.

Sasuke and Sakura were very cautious. Usually when you are in a wide open space, you hear echoes of any noise made, right? That wasn't happening, and it freaked them both out.

Sakura heard a basketball bouncing behind her, "Sasuke," she said "this is so not the time to be thinking about a game!"

A voice came from her left "Sakura? I'm over here." She looked left and saw Sasuke standing at least ten feet from where the basketball noise was coming from. She turned and saw a basketball bouncing by itself.

"Um...it's not supposed to be doing that, right?" Sakura whispered moving closer to Sasuke.

"Obviously not as it need someone or something to actually bounce it."

"So..."

"Yeah, there's something in here, but, I don't think it's sinister. It feels like one of the innocent. I don't think it'll hurt us."

Sakura moved even closer to Sasuke. "Yeah, but I'm still scared of ghosts." And she grabbed his hand. He turned to her. "Didn't I promise you that I wouldn't let anyone get you?" his tone was joking but there was a hint of seriousness in it. Sakura blushed and hugged him. When he pulled back, she was a little reluctant to let go, but that ceased as she felt a pair of lips on hers. Sasuke put his arms around her waist and Sakura tangled her fingers in his hair. Sasuke moaned slightly as he felt her leg slide in between his as they became even closer.

"Ugh! Get a room!" a voice sounded behind them. They broke apart to see a semi-transparent girl of about ten, holding the basketball.

"We had a room until you decided to interrupt!" Sasuke said. The girl stuck her tongue out at him and he glared.

"Okay! Okay! I'm going, jeez!" and she disappeared with a 'pop'.

Sasuke and Sakura moved towards one another again, but were interrupted a second time by another 'pop'. They turned to see the same girl with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Um...I just thought that I should warn you about the big thingy over there." She pointed towards the balcony where Naruto and Hinata were supposed to be. The small ghost girl popped out again. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and nodded. They both used their ninja skills to jump up onto the ledge of the rail of the balcony.


	12. Naruto and Hinata

Naruto and Hinata were walking towards the area of the viewing balcony for the basketball. Naruto was conscious of Hinata moving timidly closer to him, so he took her hand and gave it a little squeeze, as if to tell her 'you'll be fine'. Hinata visibly blushed. Naruto smiled.

They entered the balcony viewing area and looked down to see Sasuke and Sakura entering the basketball court.

"It looks like they don't even know we're here!" Naruto said to Hinata.

"Na-Naruto, aren't we mean-nt to be looking f-for something."

"Oh yeah!"

Naruto and Hinata started looking around, but didn't seem to be finding anything.

"Naruto, I think I found something." Hinata called to Naruto. Naruto came over top see what Hinata was looking at. She was looking at a strange pendant that was in the shape of a water-droplet.

"Do you think we should ask Sasuke and Sakura about this?"

"Um...yeah, I'll go ask them." Hinata went over to the balcony and looked over the edge, but pulled back almost immediately, blushing furiously.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Hinata just shook her head. Naruto went over to the balcony and looked down, to see Sasuke and Sakura making-out.

Naruto turned back, trying to stifle his laughs behind his hand.

"Um...shouldn't w-we be look-king at th-the pendant?" Hinata tried to distract Naruto.

"Oh yeah!"

Naruto and Hinata went back over to the broach.

"It doesn't look that bad." Naruto said and reached out to touch it, but was pulled back by Hinata.

"Don't you rememver what happened last time you said that and touched Elviras shoulder?"

"Yeah. Heh heh. Sorry."

"But...well, you wouldn't have actually touched it would you?"

"Why? I don't see anything wrong with it."

"You don't?"

"No." Hinata looked at the broach, then at Naruto then at the broach again.

"But don't you feel the dark aura it's giving off?"

"No." Naruto looked at Hinata strangely. Hinata was staring at the broach as if in a trance.

Hinata was confused. How could Naruto not see the aura? It was practicly coming off in waves. The more Hinata stared at the broach, the more she was drawn to it, until eventually, and she unconsciously started to walk towards the thing and was about to pick it up, but Naruto pulled her back. He was calling her name, but she couldn't here him, her eyes had lost their shine.

Naruto was starting to get scared. He had never seen Hinata like this and was never told how to handle a situation like this. Hinata was fighting to get out of his grasp and back to the broach.

"Naruto?" Naruto turned to see Sasuke and Sakura on the ledge of the balcony.

"Guys! There is something wrong with Hinata. Theres something up with that broach she is trying to get to." Naruto suddenly released his grip and curled up into a ball on the floor. It turned out that Hinata had elbowed him in his...family jewels. This, to Sasuke and Sakura was a sure sign that there was something wrong with Hinata. She would never have done that under normal circumstances.

Hinata dived for the broach. Sasuke jumped after her and just managed to grab her hand before she reached it. Sasuke pulled her away and covered her eyes. Hinata fell limp for a second, but then regained control of her body and pulled away from Sasuke. When she caught sight of Naruto on the ground, she immediately rushed over and bent down next to him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto! I'm so sorry! I-I don't know what came over me." Hinata said

"Uh...guys..."

"I-it's all right." Naruto re-assured

"Guys..."

"But that was one hell of a hit!" Sasuke said, smirking.

"Guys..."

"Shut up, Bastard."

"GUYS!!!" Sakura shouted.

They turned to see Sakura staring at the broach. They turned to the area the broach was, and gasped. The broach was gone, replaced by a big hairy werewolf looking thing.

"That's not meant to be doing that right?" Sakura whispered.

"Kosuke." It whispered hoarsely.

"Kosuke? Who's Kosuke?" Naruto said.

"Kosuke!" it said with more force, looking directly at Hinata. "Kosuke, why are you here? I thought you were gone."

"Who's Kosuke?" Hinata shouted at the thing. She was determined to get answers because she was confused. Why was she the only one who could see the dark aura around it.

"Kosuke, come forth and show yourself!" It roared.

Hinata felt something rise inside her. She felt something hard pull at her heart, causing her to stumble forward. The thing caught her in her grasp.

"Hinata!" They all shouted. There was something up with Hinata. It seemed as if she didn't even realise that she had been snatched up by a big hairy thing. Her head was bent; her bangs fell over her face so you couldn't see her expression. She was also breathing heavily. When she realised where she was, she tried to get out. Kicking anything she could.

"Hinata! You let her go!" Naruto shouted and ran towards the thing, but was thrown backwards by some kind of barrier that, not even Sasuke could get through.

"Let go of me." Hinata said in a deathly low voice.

"Now, now, Kos-"

"I said, let me go Luper! You bastard!" Hinata screamed.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were shocked by her out burst.

The beast grew angry and shook her. Hinata seemed to be knocked out.

"Why do you fight so hard, Kosuke?"

The next words Hinata spoke sent shock and confusion into the three ninja below.

"Because you killed me."

Hinata got out of his grasp and attacked him, using Byakugan(sp?). Her Byakugan seemed to be ten times stronger than usual.

Pretty soon, he fell to the ground and transformed back into the seemingly innocent broach. Hinata picked it up and crushed it in her hand. She turned to the three behind the barrier. As soon as she was through it Naruto shouted "What have you done with Hinata?!"

"Hinata is my reincarnate. My name is Kosuke Hyuuga."

"Oh, well, um...to be reincarnated, don't you have to be...uh...dead?" Sakura asked uneasily.

"Yes." Kosuke said simply.

"Well...um...could we...uh...get Hinata back?"

Kosuke didn't answer, just closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Wind surrounded her. When it dispersed there was a very dazed Hinata there. She looked up to see Naruto very close to her.

"Naruto?" she whispered before collapsing onto him. Behind them Sakura pulled Sasuke out of the room.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Naruto looked down at the girl in his arms. Hinata looked up at him and attempted a smile.

"I-I'm fine," she whispered.

"Um...Hinata...I..." Hinata turned her head up to feel her lips taken by Narutos. Naruto gently leaned in, hoping not to push his luck. He was surprised to find her responding. When they finally pulled apart Hinata was blushing and Naruto was grinning.

"So do you want to go find the others?"

Hinata nodded and they both got up and went out of the room, to where Sasuke and Sakura were. They entered just as three people came in from the other side of the room.


	13. kiba and Elvira

Kiba and Elvira were searching the first floor and the basement. Numerous times Kiba had tried to keep up a conversation, but Elvira only gave small responses, so it surprised him when she asked him "Why didn't you get smashed, like the rest of your friends?"

"Oh...I just don't really think that there is any point in it. It may seem fun at the time, but you have to make up for it later, whether it's through the headache, or the embarrassment of being told what you did when you're drunk. Either is a heavy price to pay and it's not worth it. Plus, my sense of smell is more sensitive that anyone else's, so it smells awful to me, and I bet it doesn't taste much better either."

"Right. And what about Nariko?" Kiba stopped for a second, but started walking almost immediately after.

"What about her?"

Elvira rolled her eyes "What do you feel for her?"

"Um...well...do we have to talk about this?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know. And it's also not wise to cross me. Me being the Devils associate and all."

"Fine. I guess I kinda like her."

"Kinda?"

"Okay, I like her a lot."

"I knew it. And what do you think she thinks of you?"

"I don't think she likes me like that."

"Boys!" she whispered.

They had searched the entire first floor and were now headed down to the basement.

It was very dark down there and there was only one window that was scarcely twenty centimetres squared.

"Her energy is very strong here. I'm almost certain that she's in this room." Elvira whispered.

"What?! Then we need a light! Or something." A fire sprung up in the middle of Elviras palm.

"Living in Hell has it's advantages. Not many people can say that."

The basement was the area of the house, so it was pretty damn large.

"Nariko?" Kiba shouted.

Nothing.

"Nariko!" Elvira shouted with him. They were silent for a full ten seconds, when they heard a small rustling coming from the other side of the room. It was very faint, but it was still there. Kiba and Elvira ran towards the other side of the room. It seemed, to them, to be an eternity to them before they reached the other side.

"Nariko?" Kiba whispered. He couldn't pick up her scent because the air was thick with the smell of blood. Fresh blood, and a lot of it.

There was a faint noise, about ten feet away from where Kiba was standing. He went over there as fast as he could. He bent down and reached out to the area he thought he heard the noise. Elvira was beside him. The light from her fire flooded the area they were looking at in a soft orange glow.

Kiba and Elvira gasped. Nariko was unconscious, slumped against the wall. Bones were sticking out at odd angles and it looked like some had been dislocated. She was also bleeding heavily from a wound on her stomach that went all the way around to her back.

"Oh god. Nariko, what happened to you?" Elvira whispered as Kiba bent down to check her breathing and pulse rates.

"We need to stop the blood flow and then we need to get her to a warm area and back to Sakura." Kiba said. "Do you have any medical experience?" he asked Elvira.

"All women in my time had to know the basics." Elvira stopped her blood from flowing and helped Kiba to get Nariko onto his back.

Kiba and Elvira went as fast as they could, without bumping Nariko around too much.

"Sasuke and Sakura are with Naruto and Hinata on the second floor."

Kiba sped up with Elvira right beside him and burst through the door to the balcony area.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, sorry about not updating my two stories, but I've been out of action because one of my best friends is in the hospital with Viral Meningitis, so all my time's been taken up with worrying about her.**

* * *

Kiba and Elvira burst through the door to the balcony area of the basketball court.

"Hey guys! Did you-" Sasuke started, but paled considerably when he saw Nariko and collapsed backwards, only being held up by Naruto. Sakura was running towards Kiba who was out of breath.

"I need to see her now. Put her down here." Sakura motioned to the ground, which was clean enough. Sakura immediately began to check her.

"Three exposed fractures. Two dislocations. All the nerves in her hand are damaged, so she'll never be able to feel anything from them again. Cracked ribs. And...a...welt? Around her neck! It looks like someone tried to tighten a rope around her neck! And this cut across her stomach...it's in the exact same place as her...scar has been reopened!!!" Sakura made sure she was muttering this, so neither Kiba or the shell-shocked-still-being-held-up-by-an-out-of-breath-blonde, Sasuke. Sakura glanced over and saw this.

"Naruto, you can put him down, but make sure you're elevating his head and legs."

"R-right." Naruto pretended he knew what elevating meant. Luckily he had Hinata there to help. So Hinata held Sasukes legs off the ground and Naruto had Sasukes head in his lap, to keep it up also. This all took about three seconds to do, but by the time they looked back to Sakura, she was already half finished fixing Nariko up.

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Elvira were reassured by this. They knew that Sakura was an outstanding medic.

Pretty soon, Nariko was looking better. She wasn't as pale and her breathing was steady.

"Okay...um...Elvira, you have some kind of medical training, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Okay, can you look after Sasuke? And Naruto could you go find the others? And make sure they are okay?" Naruto nodded. He gently put Sasukes head back on the ground and left through the door.

"Hinata? Could you help Kiba to come with me to Narikos room? She will be fine and I think Kibas in shock, so I need to give him something."

* * *

**I will be uploading the next chapter very soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

Elvira was leaning over Sasuke, trying to get more blood to go to his heart. When the colour in his face started to come back, she let out a relieved sigh. She looked up as Naruto re-entered the room with Ino, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten and Neji.

"Hey, where's the rest?" Naruto said.

"Sakura took Nariko and-"

"You found Nariko?! Is she okay? Where is she? What happened? And...what's up with Sasuke?" Elvira was plagued with questions.

"Uh...Sasuke is...well...Nariko was a little...messed up when we found her, so he kinda...collapsed."

"Oh. Is she okay?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. Sakura and Hinata are helping get her and Kiba to her room."

"KIBA ISN'T STAYING IN THE SAME ROOM AS HER!!!"

"Nice to see you're awake, Sasuke."

"HE'S NOT STAYING IN TH SAME ROOM!!!" Sasuke tried to get up, but Elvira pulled him back down.

"Slow down. Sakura will kill me if anything happens to you."

Sasuke sat back down grumbling.

"Hey, I didn't say we couldn't go to see if she's okay, just don't freak when you see her again." Before anyone could say anything, Sasuke was up and out of the room.

"Think we should go after him?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah." So they all got up and left to go find the overprotective brother and probably-almost-dead-by-the-overprotective-brother Kiba.

When they got there they found Sakura handcuffing Sasuke to Narikos bed to keep him from attacking Kiba. (Sasuke was clawing the air in front of Kiba as if hoping the pain would travel on wind)

"Sasuke! I swear to god, don't make me hurt you!" Sasuke stopped trying to hurt Kiba.

"Nariko is going to be fine."

* * *

**Okay, here it is!!! More soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in Narikos room talking about...well...nothing really.

"But it's easier that way. Less stress, you know?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't work like that!"

"You are so difficult, you know that?"

"Yes, I do. And that's why you love me."

"Keep it up and I might be forces to---"

"Shut up. You two are so loud." said a voice from under the covers of the bed.

"Nariko? Nariko, are you okay?" Sasuke was by her side immediately. An eye peeked out from under the sheets.

"Yeah," she whispered "but what's with the loud talking?"

"Sorry. Are you still tiered?"

"Little bit."

"Then go back to sleep."

xXx

The next day, disaster struck. Diabolus was back.

"We agreed on three souls, you only handed over two." Fire blew up everywhere and hot wind howled around them.

"What about Ashi?!" Sasuke shouted over the wind. The floor starting to creak and would fall through soon if the weight on it wasn't reduced.

"You handed her over before the deal was made."

"So what?! You've been trying for centuries to get her. You know she is valuable. Well worth over fifteen, bare minimum!"

"He has a point." Elvira said.

"Even so, she was handed over before the deal was done."

Elvira looked at Sasuke, silently telling him something. He shook his head at first, but when she started to singe his clothes, he gave in.

"Elvira is the third soul."

"Can't do that. I sent her to this world."

"And I'm sending her back. She counts." Diabolus paused for a second then smirked.

"I would have thought," he said "that having your sister around would have softened you up a little. But I was wrong. You might just be fit to be my second in command one day." With that, he disappeared, in a puff of smoke, taking Elvira with him. The fire evaporated, leaving no trace that it was even there, but also leaving a shocked Sasuke behind too.

There was silence for a few seconds, then...

"He wants me to be his...WHAT?!"

A few weeks after that...the gang had gotten over the whole ordeal and they all ended up spending a few more days there about two months after the whole thing.

The group were all in the game room watching the two Uchihas play a game of poker with Oreos biscuits. The entire group were playing at one point, but they were beat out, leaving just the twins to fight it out. The match was very heated, the two trying their hardest to win. The rest of the group started to edge toward the door, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. The game room was on the third floor so the journey downstairs was a little long. The group had just reached the hallway to the kitchens, when a door slammed upstairs and they heard loud banging and thumping, as if two people were running down the stairs. Nariko came flying down the stairs, swinging around the banister, with a panicked look on her face. As soon as she caught sight of Kiba, she flew towards him, screaming "HE'S GONNA EAT ME!" and she hid behind him. Kiba twisted around and put his arms around her.

"Nariko? What did you do?" he asked her.

"Nothing!" she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"How much sugar have you had?"

"Not that much!" she said, but caved under Kiba's stare "okay, I ate Sasuke's Oreos. That's why he's after me!"

No later, Sasuke came flying down in pretty much the same style as Nariko, looking pissed and bolted toward her. Nariko ran as if her life depended on it, almost knocking Kiba to the ground in the process.

They circled the small table a few times, but then ran out of sight, up the stairs, into the sitting room. The group looked dumbfounded, but made their way up to the sitting room. They heard running around and a small 'oof' as Sasuke rugby-tackled Nariko to the floor.

They then heard Narikos voice. "Oh, come on. No, no. No way Sasuke! That's disgusting. Come on, please. No, no. You're gross!!! Please. I won't do it again, I promise! Just get that away from me!"

They all walked in to see Nariko being pinned onto the ground by Sasuke who had her arms pinned by her sides and his face was about a foot away from hers. She was moving her head from side to side franticly, as if trying to get away. Sasuke was dangling a string of saliva over her face. (**A/N:** I've always wanted to do something like that!)

"Sasuke, oh come on! Get off! You're so sick! Ah, no, stop it, stop! Come on! No, no, no!"

Sasuke slurped the spit back up and released his sister. Nariko shoved him off the rest of the way and as he stood up, she tackled him and this ended with both of them running around the house for the next few hours.

_**End**_


	17. Authers Note

Summary: What happens when a few of the Konoha twelve decide to scare themselves silly in a haunted house

I've updated the first few six chapters and I'll be updating even more pretty soon. ! XD Review them and tell me what you think! Please please please! XD I'll love you forever.


End file.
